La Famiglia
by EnigmaticConfusion
Summary: What happens when a group of misfits main goal is getting vengeance? Follow Andrea Anderson, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and others on their mission to get back at Hunter. Is there anybody capable of stopping The Family?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of car engines revving filled the empty streets of Miami Florida.

"Dude, go faster!" Andrea yelled from the backseat.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dean replied. His panicked eyes looking at the rear-view mirror every so often to see the seven jet black Chevrolet Suburbans following his black Lamborghini Estoque.

They just got done robbing Hunter at his warehouse all the way on the other side of town, and they were on their way back to base.

"Turn left…NOW!" Seth ordered Dean through the Bluetooth headset he was wearing, while tracking the car on his laptop at base.

The car sharply turned, or more like drifted left at last minute and they were on Edmonton Blvd. Andrea noticed that they were almost there and they were still being followed.

Dean was running red light after red light and swerving like crazy. And Roman who occupied the passenger seat stood emotionless as usual.

Despite the amount of chaos around them Andrea came up with a plan. She reached for the switch marked "GC" on the control panel that was in front of the car.

Roman looked at her inquisitively before asking: "What are you doing?"

She ignored him for a second and flipped the switch, causing the four compartments in the roof to slide open. Each one revealing a submachine gun.

"Here." She said tossing one to Roman. She rolled her window down and Roman did the same. At that point they were thinking the same thing too. They both sat on the edge of their windows, hanging onto the roof for balance. They aimed their guns at the tires of the car that was right behind them and started firing.

Soon, that car started to swerve uncontrollably, causing the car behind it to crash right into its side. The other cars suffered similar fates. Two of them didn't step onto the breaks early enough to stop their collision into a light-pole, causing a huge explosion. One of them only got a flat tire after driving over the many pieces of sharp glass that were sent flying as a result of the explosion. And the other two simply stopped, afraid of what would happen to them if they continued on.

The sight that was before her eyes caused Andrea's plump lips to crack a victorious smile and so did Roman. They looked at each other from their places on the edge of the car window and gave each other a smug look along with an approving nod before sliding back inside the car.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah that's what I'm talkin' about!" Dean hollered while playfully putting Roman in a headlock with his right arm."By the way," He said getting serious. "when the hell were those things installed?" He asked carelessly pointing at the four gun compartments that stood open in each corner of the roof of his car.

His eyes gazed at Andrea through the rear-view mirror. "Well..." He asked impatiently.

"Jimmy put them in." She replied.

"Really?!" Roman and Dean said simultaneously. Both of their faces wore a doubtful look.

She nodded her head and simply said "Yeah."

Jimmy wasn't the type of person you would call "Intellectually gifted." If you ever met him you would probably wonder what goes on in his head at times. The fact that he's related to his cousin Roman or even his twin brother Jey, surprised everyone.

He may not be smart at a lot of things, but give him a car to fix, and he turns into a mechanical Einstein. One time he even knew what was wrong with Andrea's car just by touching the hood. She was so freaked out by his 'talent' that she warned him to never do it in front of her again.

"Damn! This is some James Bond technology!" Roman said flipping the switch on and off, looking at the compartments open and close in awe.

A couple of minutes later, they pulled into the underground parking lot.

'Base' was really an abandoned warehouse that they lived in since they became a gang. After a while they transformed the place into a home/headquarters type of thing.

The door flew open and in came Dean, Roman, and Andrea.

"Well damn!" Jey exclaimed looking up from the poker game he was playing with Jimmy and Titus at the far end of the cigar-scented room.

"Hey guys!" Andrea hollered putting her gun down on the kitchen counter.

"Put me in." Roman said sitting down while setting four stacks of the many one-hundred dollar bills that they just stole from Hunter in the middle of the poker table.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Andrea asked.

"I'm 'bout to play poker babe." Roman replied.

"Uh, no you ain't" She said picking up the money and handing it to him. "we almost got shot over this, and I'll be damned if I let you throw it away on poker, now go put it in the safe mister."

He pursed his lips and grumbled, "Man I never get to do nothin'."

Jimmy, Jey, and Titus started laughing, but they were soon cut off by Romans' deadly glare.

He got up and went to put the money in the safe, but not before he stole one of Titus's cigars, and hit Jimmy in the back of the head.

"I didn't want to play anyways." He said walking back into the room. "Jey cheats all the time."

"Man, why you lyin'!" Jey said, gesturing with his hands for emphasis, causing all the cards that he was hiding in his sleeve to fall out.

"See." Roman said smugly walking back into the kitchen.

Jimmy and Titus took turns throwing poker chips at Jey who was failing miserably at blocking them.

"I want my money **AND** my chain back!" Jimmy said in between throws.

"And I want my J's back too!" Titus said.

Andrea looked at Jey, only to see that he was not only wearing Jimmy's chain, but he was wearing Titus's Jordan's (which were a little loose fitting on him.)

_"Damn, he wiped them out that bad?"_ Andrea thought, laughing at the scene in front of her.

She went over to Seth, who was in the living room sitting on the couch, his eyes glued on the TV screen with an Xbox headset on, playing Call of Duty.

She came up behind him and jumped onto the seat next to him. It must've startled him because he dropped his controller and screamed.

"Aww, you made me get shot! Thanks a lot." He said, putting her in a playful headlock, but she quickly got out of his hold by tickling his sides, which led to a tickle fight.

When they both calmed down she asked him if he erased the red-light footage of the catastrophe that just occurred.

His brown eyes got wide, "Shit, I forgot!" He exclaimed, jumping over the couch to retrieve his laptop. He opened it up and started typing away.

Andrea looked at him, smirked and shook her head at his forgetfulness.

"Hey! Who wants to go out tonight?!" Dean asked coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a beer in his hands.

"We're in!" Jimmy, Jey, and Titus said.

"How 'bout you Seth, you coming?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah, I can't. I gotta go down to the station." He said disappointingly checking his phone.

"Aww really?" Andrea said equally disappointed.

"Yup, but you guys go ahead without me, I'll see if I can get out early or something."

He put his uniform on, gave the guys a fist pump, and gave Andrea a hug, then left.

Meanwhile

Randy, Dave, and seven other men walked and limped into Hunters office. Each of them sporting their own scratches, burns, and other injuries. Their clothes were rumpled and torn with dried blood all over themselves. They looked a mess.

"What the hell happened?!" Hunter asked looking up from attending to his wife, Stephanie's, black eye that she got when she and Andrea were fighting during the break-in.

"We didn't get 'em." Randy said, while holding his possibly broken rib in pain, and carefully sitting down on the leather couch next to Dave.

"What do you mean you didn't get them?" He curiously asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Randy let out a frustrated sigh and elaborated: "They got away, OK! They shot at us, causing us to crash into each other, which caused them to get away!"

There was a short silence and the only thing that could be heard was Hunter's heavy breathing.

"You idiots!" He roared, getting up and kicking his chair over. He had his hand on his hips and he was rubbing the stubble on his chin furiously. He started pacing back and forth in front of his injured men that were lined up side by side against the wall.

"Get out." He said disturbingly quiet,

Dave stood up. "Hunt-" He began.

"**GET OUT!**" Hunter hollered.

They rushed out of there as fast their injured body's allowed them to, even Stephanie. They all knew better than to mess with him when he was in one of his moods.

The last guy was almost out the door when Hunter stopped him by saying: "Hey you."

The man turned around and looked at Hunter.

"Come here." Hunter said swiftly motioning with his finger.

The tall man strode over to Hunter and said: "Yeah boss?"

Hunter put his hand on the man's broad shoulder and asked: "How would you like a raise son?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn Andrea, did you have to stab her with a beer bottle?" Titus asked the furious little woman who was enclosed in Romans' arms to keep her from running wild again.

They were walking back to the house after their time at the local club 'Heat'.

"Hell yeah! That bitch had the nerve to throw a drink on me!" She exclaimed, waving her heels in the air.

[Flashback]

_Andrea was sitting on Romans' lap in their VIP booth and they were making out like crazy. Andrea suddenly got up and excused herself to the bathroom. When she got back she saw a waitress all over Roman. She was twirling his hair in her dainty little fingers and rubbing his chest. Andrea immediately saw red. She charged over to her at lightning speed._

"_Aye hoe, keep your hands off my man!" She shouted at the woman with a shove._

"_Bitch what did you call me?!" Was all the woman said before picking up a drink off the nearest table and throwing it at Andrea._

_Andrea immediately lunged at the woman, sending them crashing to the floor. Andrea was on top of her, throwing punches left and right. Her fingers on her right hand were adorned with her hard brass rings, making her hits harder. The woman's face was already bloodied by the fourth blow to the face. Andrea then began slamming the woman's head into the ground._

_A small crowd of spectators gathered around to see the show and Roman noticed that, so he went to go grab Andrea, but not before she grabbed a bottle off a nearby table and smashed the end of it, sending shards of glass everywhere. Screams of agonizing pain drowned out the music as she stabbed the woman in her arm with it, causing a huge, bloody gash to form._

"_Don't you EVER come near me or my man! You got that bitch!" She shouted as she kicked her in the gut._

_By then Roman picked the angry woman up and put her over his shoulder despite her protest, and they were out of there before the bar manager, or even the police came. Jimmy, Jey, Dean, and Titus stayed to collect and erase the video of the fight from the witness's phones. Jey managed to sneak into the surveillance room and steal the tape of the fight before anybody saw it. When they were done, they caught up with Roman and Andrea._

[End of Flashback]

"I swear, I can never bring yo' sexy ass anywhere. I should just lock you up somewhere like they did to Rapunzel. That way, I wouldn't be forced to beat some random bitch's ass every time we go out!" She continued on, causing everyone to laugh. Roman smirked and kissed the top of her head tranquilly as they continued walking.

He always thought she was hot when she was angry. He's the reason why they'd end up fucking each other's brains out every time they would argue. He would be lying if he said that he's never purposely picked a fight with her once in a while, just to get her mad.

After a couple of minutes of walking and cracking jokes, mainly about Dean's drunken state, they arrived at home.

"Ugh, I'm gonna take a shower, I got vodka and that bitch's blood all over me, you coming babe?" Andrea asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dean said springing up from his spot on the couch.

"Get some sleep doofus, your drunk." Roman said while shoving Dean back onto the couch with his large palm.

They were about to walk up to their room when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at the door in confusion.

"Who the fuck could be at the door at three in the muthafuckin' morning?" Titus questioned.

"It can't be Seth 'cause he already has a key." Andrea pointed out.

Jey walked to the door and opened the eye slot. "It's some dude in a black suit." He said. "Fuck you want?" He asked the man.

"I'm not here to harm, I just want to talk." The man said in a British accent while raising his hands above his head, signaling his lack of weapons.

Jey raised an eyebrow and gave everyone a questioning look.

"Let him in." Roman said.

"Alright, keep your hands where I can see 'em. Now, when I open this door you're going to step in here slowly, got it?"

The man nodded, Jey carefully opened the door, and the man walked in.

In one swift motion, Jimmy quickly patted him down, checking his pockets for weapons, then pulled up a steel chair and pushed him onto the seat. A circle was slowly formed around him.

"OK, now talk." Dean tiredly said while pulling up a chair in front of the man and sitting on it backwards. He was drunk, but he wasn't to drunk to be able to do what he does best, which is voicing his opinion.

The man licked his dry lips and looked at the circle of scowling faces staring down at him.

"You may be wondering why I'm here-"

"No shit, we always expect a random stranger on our doorstep at three in the morning!" Jimmy interrupted sarcastically.

"Let him finish!" Jey said hitting the back of his head.

The man continued. "My names Wade Barret, I'm a former member of Hunters' gan-"

When he said that everyone immediately drew their guns out and pointed it at him.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! I'm not here to harm remember?" Wade heeded.

Everyone slowly put their guns away while still eyeing him suspiciously.

Wade swallowed the lump in his throat and continued: "As I was trying to say, I'm a FORMER member of Hunters crew."

"OK?" Dean said inquisitively.

"That bastard fired me today. After three years of running around for his ass, managing his money, and doing his dirty work, he kicked me out into the streets, just like that. Now I want revenge. If you let me join you guys I will be able to acquire valuable information for you and get back at him."

"What kind of information?" Dean asked.

"Well, I've know that Hunter is planning on getting you guys back for that robbery that you guys did earlier. So based on my inside sources I can tell you what he's planning, and I can also tell you anything else you want to know."

Dean sat there and thought for a second. "Group meeting!" He declared, walking to the far corner of the room. Soon everybody, excluding Wade, was in a huddle.

Titus was the first to speak. "I don't know about this guy he seems…shady."

"Yeah." Jey agreed.

"Now hold on, he said he could give us information, right?" Dean asked in an odd tone of voice.

"Right?" Jimmy nodded unsure of what Dean was getting at.

"So he has to know about Hunters' financial business too since he was managing his money." Dean said enthusiastically.

"Dean you're not suggesting that we shoul-" Andrea began, but was soon interrupted by Dean.

"Come on, if we let him join us then we could drain Hunters' bank accounts, while getting vengeance for ourselves! It works out perfectly!"

They all stood there thinking. The idea of getting vengeance sparked something inside Jimmy, Jey, Roman, and Andrea. While the idea of getting money out of the whole thing intrigued Dean and Titus.

"OK, I'm in." Roman growled, silently remembering why he was doing all this stuff in the first place, he put his fist in the middle of the group.

"Me too." Andrea said disturbingly calm, and out her fist next to Romans'.

Jimmy and Jey silently put their fist in, and so did Titus and Dean.

"Alright, so I guess he's in." Dean declared.

"Nuh-uh, he doesn't just get in just like that." Roman said shaking his head.

"Well what do you have in mind man?" Dean asked lightly hitting Romans' back.

"I say he gets initiated in." Roman suggested.

"Ah, you're onto something my friend." Dean said nodding his head in agreement.

Dean and everybody walked back to Wade who was sitting in the middle of the room, anticipating the results.

"Well…am I in?" The British man eagerly asked.

"Eh, not quite." Dean said.

"What do you mea-"

"Wade can you stand up for me?" Dean asked in a suspicious manner.

The British man reluctantly did what he was told as Dean pulled out his revolver from the gun holster that was strapped to his ankle.

Wade's eyes widened and Dean noticed this and let out a chuckle.

"Haha, relax dude, it's just a gun." He said playfully twirling it around in one hand. "Now," He said getting serious. "each one of us has been hit with a bullet or two before..the scars left behind signifies why we're worthy of being members. It shows that we're tough and committed to this gang. Are you tough Wade? Are you willing to commit to this gang?"

"Yes, of course!" Wade quickly replied.

Dean let out another small chuckle, he found Wade's fear amusing and so did everyone else. Everyone else but Wade that is.

"I don't believe ya' Wade..not one bit." Dean said mockingly. "Do you guys believe him?"

Everyone shook their heads disapprovingly.

Roman came up behind Wade and places his heavy hand on Wades' shoulder, causing the British man to jump. "Dean I think we're scaring him a little too much don't you think? You know what, how 'bout we play a game to alleviate this tension. You like games, don't you Wade? Roman said patting his back.

Wade gulped and said "Sure." He was confused by the sudden change in the atmosphere. _"Something's going on."_ His panicked mind thought.

"Hey Dean! Would you mind going to the closet and getting two handguns for me?" Roman asked casually.

"No problem dude!" Dean replied enthusiastically getting the guns. Soon, he was back with a gun in each hand.

"Guns?!" Wade said alarmed.

"Oh don't worry! This is just part of the game." Roman reassured him.

Roman took both guns from Dean and asked to borrow Jimmy's bandana. He tied the cloth around Wades' eyes and stood in front of him.

At this point, Wade was definitely frightened now and it showed in his voice.

"Wha- what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just chill dude." Dean said suspiciously calm.

All Wade heard from behind the bandana, was the clinking sound of a gun being taken apart and reassembled. Of course this whole situation would've been a little less frightening if his vision wasn't being obscured. _"Why'd I get myself into this situation?!" _He thought to himself.

"Alright!" Roman exclaimed, bringing Wade out of his thoughts. "So Wade, you really want to be part of this gang right?"

He just nodded, not trusting his voice enough to utter a simple 'Yes'.

"Then prove it. In each of my hands there is a gun…one is loaded and the other is not. It's your job to choose one of them. After you pick one, you will then proceed to put it to your head and pull the trigger within five seconds. If you live, then you get to be an official member, if you don't…well you know. Failure of pulling the trigger within five seconds will result in your death. Understood?"

From behind the bandana Wade's eyes resembled that of an owl. His brain was on overdrive, going over what Roman just said. _"So this is it huh, today might be the day that I die."_

Wade let out a deep, shaky breath that he didn't even know he was holding, and nodded his head.

"Alright! Then let the games begin!" Roman declared.

Wade reached out and found the guns that were in Romans' hands. He touched one of them with a shaky hand then he touched the other one, as if he were looking for a sign that told him which one was unloaded.

Before this moment, the hardest decision in Wade's life was choosing which cereal he wanted to eat in the morning, now here he was, trying to decide which gun won't take his life right now.

"We don't have all day Wade!" Dean taunted.

The British man quickly chose the gun that was in Romans' left hand and shakily put it to his head. Then Roman started counting down.

"Five…Four…Three..Tw-"

The countdown was cut short, Wade had pulled the trigger. It was silent for a moment, the only sound heard was the clicking of the trigger being repeatedly pulled.

Nothing.

Wade opened one of his closed eyes behind the bandana. _"Did I die?" _He asked himself. He slowly reached up and felt his heart. He has never felt so thankful to feel the beating of his heart. Slow claps brought out of his moment of rejoice. He took the bandana off to see that it was Dean who was behind the clapping.

"Congrats man, you're officially a member. Welcome to **The Family**."


	3. Chapter 3

After that nights events they celebrated by taking shots, everyone threw in their towel shortly after and went to bed; including Wade who now sleeps in one of the guestrooms on the first floor.

Andrea's deep slumber was cut short when the sound of glass breaking brought her out of her sleep.

She woke up immediately, but she couldn't say the same for Roman, because when she looked over her shoulder all she saw was her behemoth of a boyfriend smiling in his sleep.

_"I'll have to ask him what the hell his happy ass was dreamin' about later on, but right now, I gotta go see what that noise was."_ She thought to herself.

It took a while for her to get out of the vise grip that Roman had around her waist, but she did it. She tiptoed out the room and down the hall. She was halfway down the stairs when the smell of alcohol hit her hard. She sighed and rolled her dark brown eyes: _"It's probably Dean again. Sometimes he makes me wonder how much alcohol can the human body take. But then again, I'm not really sure if he's human."_

She made her way down the stairs, and followed the smell of booze, before she knew it, she was in the kitchen.

She saw a dark figure standing there, but due to the lack of lighting she couldn't really make it out.

"Dean, how many times have I told you" she began, groping the wall for the light switch. "you need to sto-"

"Oh my god! Seth?!"

She found the light switch and when she turned it on she was shocked when she saw an anguished Seth, standing there in his navy blue robe with a t-shirt and sweatpants on. He was holding a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, two empty bottles lay open on the counter and there was one shattered on the floor. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy, and his hair was disheveled. "Seth?" She asked, her voice dripping with concern for her best friend who she considered as a brother.

He was silent for a moment. "…she's gone..she's...gone." He said in the most somber voice.

"C'mon hun, let's go get some fresh air." She said dragging him out to their backyard beach. She sat down on the swinging chair with him, looked at him and said: "Who's gone? You can tell me, I'm all ears." She soothingly rubbed his back.

He let out a quivering sigh and began.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I want to know what you think of this story. It inspires me to write more when you guys comment! I accept negative and positive criticism.


End file.
